The Last Dragon Rider
by crossbear
Summary: Now back with longer Chapters.When Anna meets Eragon her life turns upside down
1. Prologue

Annabel longed to have brothers and sisters, but as an only child they were the one thing that she could never have. Her mother died long ago and her father, the King Galbatorix, could never give her anything that would make her happy, only more upset and alone. She hated him, because he was hardly around, so she was alone most of the time.

It was a sunny day and, for a change, all the windows were open. Annabel was heading to her father's main office hoping to find him there so she could talk him into spending more time together. When she reached it, the door was wide open, but no one was in. She went in, looking around the office. It was just like the last time she had been in there as she had only ever been in there once in her life. It was large, painted black and it was really dark in the room but she could she that there was a large safe in back of the room and it was open. She walked over to it, looked inside and saw a pink stone. It was the third and last dragon egg to be hatched. I wonder what it feels like, she thought to herself. She reached out and placed her hand on the egg. It was the smoothest thing she had ever felt. Suddenly, she had the most pain in her hand than she ever had before in her life. She looked down. There on her hand was a mark. She had seen a mark just like it on her father's hand. He said it was the mark of a Dragon Rider. Does that mean that I'm a Dragon Rider now? I guess it does, she thought.

"You, what are you doing in here? Get out, now!"

She looked up to see one of her father's guards standing in the hallway. He better not find out thought Anna, or he will tell my father and I will be force to do something that I do want to by him. So she ran to the closest window with the egg in her hands and jumped out. Her body was never seen again.


	2. The Sky

"What would you do if the sky would fall down right now?" asked Anna, a girl of 15 who was walking around Eragon's home, with Eragon.

"Come on, like if the sky would just fall down right now," said Eragon.

"I was just wondering, because those days you will never know what will come up next" said Anna.

"Well I better be getting home" said Eragon,

"Ok than" said Anna.

So Eragon walked home leaving Anna all by herself.

As Anna walked back to the tavern in witch she was staring. She saw that it was smoky and dark inside the tavern as most people were smoking and did not like to go outside in the cold.

There was not a single person other than Morn who was working hard behind the bar, drinking.

Anna went to bed and as the night went on went to sleep slowly.

Bongs, Anna slowly wake up to the sound of bonging.

_What was that_ Anna was thinking as she got out of bed and in to one of her good dress, she wasn't much of a dress person but she knew that her mum was coming today and had better put one on.

Bong, there it went again.

"Anna got out now" Anna head someone yell.

She started to run, she was thinking why did I have to put on a dress today.

She could smell smoke. So she tried to go faster but she couldn't. She just couldn't no matter how much she tried or wanted to.

"Where am I?" asked Anna as she woke up.

She was inside a house she never been in before.

"She's awoke" said a voice

Anna couldn't see who it was, nor did she know who it was. Anna kept on thinking who it was

"Don't worry your ok now that you're out of the tavern" said the voice again. Anna still didn't know who it was but she was beginning to guess who it was.

"What happen?" she asked. She was in great pain and couldn't get up

"The tavern was set alight by the Ra'zac" with that Anna know who it was, it was Eragon.

Eragon was the only other person to know about the Ra'zac.

"Eragon is that you?" asked Anna.

"Yes it is me, now rested up before we go" said Eragon.

"Where are we going? When do we go?" said Anna with the last of her energy.

"Far not for you do not need to know" with that Eragon left the room.

After awhile Anna went back to sleep, not being woken up with the noises of the outside world.

"Anna, its me Eragon. Wake up, its time to go," Anna was being shaken by someone.

"no need sleep" said Anna really tiredly, "like now."

"No you got to get up now" said Eragon, "we need to go now."

"Go away" said Anna trying to get back to sleep.

"ok you asked for it" said Eragon.

_What's he talking about? I asked for it?_ Though Anna.

Than Saphira came crushing thought the roof to Anna's bedroom.

"Ok im awake now," said Anna getting out of bed, "just let me get change first."

"We will met you outside be ready for a long ride" said Eragon, "make sure you bring everything that you will need for a couple days ride."


	3. So Where Are We Going?

"So where are we going?" asked Anna as her and Eragon left the small town on their horse.

"We're going to Ellesméra," said Eragon but Anna looked puzzled, "we go through Therinsford, than on to Osilon in Du Weldenvarden and than we come to Ellesméra."

"How long will it take us to get there?" asked Anna.

"It depends on how fast and how fair we can push the horses" said Eragon.

Not much was said until dark when they stopped for the night.

The trip was the broadest trip that Anna had ever been on, and she kept on asking Eragon questions about what it was like to be a Dragon Rider, how was Saphira doing and what she looked like but when ever she asked him why they were going to Ellesméra he always said that he could not tell her no matter how often she asked.

Once a mouth was over they finely got to Ellesméra.

"Come on" said Eragon, "I need to show you something."

"Can you tell me what it is?" asked Anna.

"No" said Eragon.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why we came here and what is so importation that you just have to show me" demand Anna.

"Fine I will tell you" said Eragon, "but we need to do it where no one will be round to overhear us."

"Do you have a place in mind?" asked Anna.

"Yes I do" said Eragon "Come follow me."


	4. I Love You

Thanks to Jack Skellington's Mistress for being my Beta

* * *

"It's so high up here," Anna remarked, "And so peaceful with no one around."

"Yes, I know," Eragon sighed, "I started here when I was training as a Dragon Rider."

"So what is it that you were going to show me?" asked Anna, curious.

"Look out the window" Eragon replied slyly.

Anna walked over to the window and looked out. There were trees as far out as she could see, birds were singing and everything was peaceful.

"Everything is just so beautiful." Anna smiled. "But there must be a reason for you bringing me here...?"

"Yeah, there is." Eragon paused. "It's to do with the King, or your father, isn't that right? The King is your father?"

"How did you know?" Anna asked slowly, dragging out every syllable.

"Well, when you jumped out the window with the dragon egg, someone helped you didn't they? That's why your body wasn't found?" queried Eragon.

"Yes, but what has that got to do with anything?" Anna was getting quite confused by now.

"Was it an elf?" asked Eragon.

"Yes but I never got her name." said Anna, "She just said to go to where the first Dragon Rider of our time lived and help would come."

"Her name was Arya" Eragon said simply. There was silence for a few moments before...

"You still haven't told me why you brought me here." said Anna.

"I know. Patience. Can I have your hand for a moment?" asked Eragon.

"What one?" asked Anna, slightly taken aback.

"Your right one." said Eragon, and Anna gave him her right hand, "This is why I brought you here, you see?"

Anna looked down and saw her mark of the Dragon Riders, "What about it, it's just a mark."

"You know just as well as I do it's not just a mark." said Eragon, looking fiercely into her deep blue eyes.

"Look... I know," Anna began, shaking slightly. "It's just-"

"What?" Eragon interrupted.

"I shouldn't even be here," Anna said abruptly, almost a whisper it was so quiet. "I should just go." she spun on her feet and headed for the door.

"No! Wait..." said Eragon, "You have every right to be here; you belong here just as much as what I do."

Anna paused at the door, but didn't face him. "No I don't."

Anna hurried down the ladder, Eragon close behind her calling things like "Wait" and "Please don't go," but that didn't stop her.

When she got to the bottom, Eragon yelled out "Don't go...I love you!"

She stopped so fast, she seemed to be frozen. No one had ever said that they loved her, not even her father on his good days.

"How can you say that, no one has loved me, not even my own father!" Anna swiveled around and screamed out to Eragon, who had came down from the tree house and was standing awkwardly at the bottom, "And your just said that to make me stay."

"Hey it worked didn't it?" asked Eragon, moving closer.

"Yes..." Anna grumbled, almost smiling despite herself. "But I know you don't like me at all."

"Then you don't know me very well." said Eragon, only a few inches away.

The wind was blowing in Anna's long brown hair as she looked up at Eragon's grin. She had tears of happiness rolling down her face. This was the first time that she was loved.

"Don't ever do a runner on me again" said Eragon, tentatively wrapping his muscled arms around her thin waist. "Alright?"

"Alright." Anna grinned and thinking 'This day hasn't turned out like I planed, it turned out better!'

Everything felt like a dream, slightly blurred and almost frayed at the edges. Then a gunshot sounded.

"Get down, Anna!" Eragon yelled pulling down Anna with him.

They landed with a crack in the bushes, branches snapping and breaking beneath them.

Anna felt wet, cold and sticky, not knowing why until a moment later Eragon said, "It's alright to go they have lefts us to be, I think. But be careful, you're bleeding badly."

"It's painful, can you do something about it?" asked Anna, wincing. She hadn't felt it until then, but thinking about it made her feel ill.

"I won't be able to fix it completely, but I can heal the skin." said Eragon, "Do you still want me to do it?"

"No, don't worry" said Anna, gasping slightly. What use was just the skin being healed?

"Here, let me help you up to the tree house, so if the gunman come back they won't be able to see us." He took her hand and walked her up into the tree-house.


End file.
